


Mabel Pines X Fem!Reader (One-Shot)

by Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Female Protagonist, First Love, Love, Love Confessions, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer
Summary: This story was requested by @That_1_Furry :DAlso, Note that Mabel is 12 years old and this X Reader is for Female's only, Please ONLY females or 12 to 13 year olds read this.
Relationships: Mabel Pines/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Mabel Pines X Fem!Reader (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [That_1_Furry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_1_Furry/gifts).



> This story was requested by @That_1_Furry :D
> 
> Also, Note that Mabel is 12 years old and this X Reader is for Female's only, Please ONLY females or 12 to 13 year olds read this.

You entered the Mystery Shack and headed up the stairs, you saw Mabel in her room. "Hey Mabel." You greeted her, "Hey, Y/N!" Mabel says happily, You smile at Mabel and she smiles back. "What are you doing?" Mabel asked, "Oh... I was just in the forest! Wanna come with me?" You asked, "YEA!" Mabel said excited, You lead Mabel to the forest. You look at the forest as you get Mabel to come with, "I hope you like the forest, I put string lights up on the trees." You explain to Mabel, "They are cute." Mabel compliments, You blush. "Why did you bring me here?" Mabel asked you holding your hand "B-Because... I need to confess something to you." You explained keeping your hand in hers, "I have feelings for you..." You said, Mabel looked at you and she started crying. She laughed and hugged you, "ME TOO!" Mabel said happily hugging you, she kept sobbing. you held her head to your chest and hugged her. You and her sat on a log together in the forest holding hands. Mabel grabs your face and kisses you "hehe!" You chuckle blushing at her,


End file.
